


just me and you

by rensfilms



Series: the what if's [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hair Washing, Late night talks, Love, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy talks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfriends, cute kisses, huang renjun - Freeform, jaemren, light makeout, na jaemin - Freeform, renmin, theyre just college kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensfilms/pseuds/rensfilms
Summary: jaemin loves his boyfriend and so does renjun. but renjun also loves sleep.or renjun has a job interview the next day and asks jaemin to remind him to wash his hair before he falls asleep. but when he falls asleep and is too tired, jaemin washes it for him and the pair ponder about how in love they are.





	just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is so disgustingly cute, i used up all my energy. enjoy! renmin are college kids here and they live together.

Jaemin breaks out a sweat as he pushes the door open, closing it once he gets inside. He slightly shudders at the rise in temperature, thankful that Renjun must’ve had the heater on. He sets the keys on the counter as he calls out to the quiet apartment,

“Jun~ Hey I’m home” Jaemin is greeted back by silence as his voice echoes in the apartment. But his ears catch the little puffs of air from the living room as he takes his shoes off, making his way to the source of the sound. 

Jaemin smiles to himself at the sight. Renjun is curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He has a hand stuffed in a half empty popcorn bowl, letting out little snores. Jaemin waltzes over after setting his bag down and crouches in front of his boyfriend.

“Hey, wake up Junnie. Come on I’ll bring you to the room” Jaemin pokes the smaller’s cheek, only getting a sleepy groan as a response as Renjun shifts deeper into the blanket. The taller snorts as he picks the popcorn bowl up from the couch, setting it into the kitchen sink for him to take care of tomorrow.

“Come on, pretty boy” He walks back into the living room, reaching out for Renjun’s hand as the older lets out another low groan, letting himself being dragged by the taller into their shared room hand in hand. 

He immediately plops on the bed, burying his head into the pillow with a thud. It makes Jaemin snort as he walks to their bathroom to take a short shower after turning all the lights off. Only the little lights from the back of the headboard lighting the dark room.

Everything blurs for Renjun after that as he shifts around in the bed and by now the room was filled by Jaemin’s signature vanilla scent as he steps out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp, standing by Renjun’s side of the bed with a fond smile. The vanilla scent seems to linger and Renjun finds himself relaxing at its familiarity. His eyes are still closed when he feels a warm hand cup his cheek as he leans into the touch. 

“Jun, you told me to remind you to wash your hair tonight when I got back remember. You have a job interview tomorrow come on” Jaemin’s voice is soft and as sleepy as Renjun is, he feels his heart swell at it. But he’s also tired and his mind doesn’t work at this point so he grunts out a response instead. Jaemin sighs as he sits in a small spot beside the older, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“You’re gonna be late tomorrow and regret it you know” 

“But I’m sleepy” The older croaks out after a stretch of silence and Jaemin could basically hear the pout in his voice as he tries to keep his heart from bursting out of his own chest. 

“Do you want me to wash it for you?” the younger chuckles as he sees one of Renjun’s eyes shot open, looking at him curiously. 

“I can put a chair near the sink. You just sit down and I’ll wash it for you. Hmm?” Renjun has both his eyes open at this point. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” His voice was raspy and small and it took Jaemin everything not to lean down and kiss him. But instead he shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen, grabbing one of the chairs at the counter. He turns the light on in the bathroom, slightly illuminating in the bedroom, making Renjun squint. The chair creaks against the bathroom floor as Jaemin moves around to get the shampoo and conditioner. 

He walks back into the room, reaching out for Renjun’s hand as the older groans slightly before getting up. The taller didn’t notice Renjun was wearing the matching pajamas he got for them when they went on holiday. Renjun deemed it cheesy but somehow wore it for a week straight after he got them, ears and cheeks going beet red whenever Jaemin teased him about it. But he looked adorable in them. They were blue and had little golden stars on them, Jaemin had the same pair but in red. 

He grins, sitting Renjun down on the chair. His hair was all over the place, courtesy of Jaemin playing with it and him shifting around the bed. With his eyes still closed, he leans back into the chair hearing the sink run behind him. Jaemin reaches down to kiss him on the nose before adjusting the temperature, he smaller shuddering slightly as the water hits his head, Jaemin’s hand coming in contact a second later to relax him. 

“Is this okay?” Jaemin’s voice was laced with fondness and Renjun nods his head slightly, biting his lips. He feels the warmth of Jaemin’s hand fade and then come back a second later, colder, as a cherry scent starts to linger around. 

Jaemin massages the shampoo around Renjun’s head, grinning wider as Renjun leans into the touch and relaxes making his chest feel warm.

“Tell me about your day” Renjun says after a beat of silence. Jaemin takes a deep breath as he adds more water to the shorter’s hair.

“Well, I went to class this morning, had lunch with Jeno at this new restaurant, which we should definitely go to someday, and then went to the café for work.” He feels Renjun tense up again under his touch as he washes the shampoo away. “Oh and also my boss was an asshole to me but he always is”

“I don’t know why you still put up with him, he’s always rude to the other staff too. Maybe I should go there and talk to him. Tell him to shove his business up his a- OW OW” Renjun jolts up as he felt his eyes sting, the shampoo somehow making its way there. He hears Jaemin scurry around and soon felt a wet rag wipe against his eyes. 

“Okay okay, you big baby, calm down” Jaemin chuckles out loud, knowing if Renjun could open his eyes, he’d be staring daggers his way. Renjun huffs and relaxes again feeling Jaemin tug around his hair with the conditioner. 

The taller finishes faster as Renjun hums sleepily to songs he’s been listening on the radio and Jaemin smiles, images of him and Renjun on their late-night drives, stealing kisses from each other appear in his head. He grabs a near towel, wrapping it around Renjun’s shoulders as they walk back into the room. The shorter looks like he’s wide awake now, fingers intertwined with Jaemin’s as the taller grabs the hairdryer from the closet. 

They both sit cross-legged on the bed, Jaemin sitting behind Renjun as the older flips on the switch, his boyfriend’s hands raking through his wet locks. The hot air from the hairdryer makes the little hairs on Renjun’s neck stand as he shudders as a response before chuckling when Jaemin presses a warm kiss to his neck. 

“Thank you for this, I know you’re tired too after coming home from work. I’m sorry for making you more tired” Renjun turns his head back a little to give Jaemin a quick kiss on the lips before looking back forward, hoping Jaemin doesn’t notice his burning cheeks under the dimly lit room. 

“Its nothing Injunnie, you’ve done way more for me. I wanted to do it anyways” Jaemin’s mind wanders when flashing images of him throwing up in the bathroom at parties, getting wasted at 4 am and getting sick after working too hard makes its way to his head. But Renjun was always there to take care of him. It was Renjun who rubbed his back and took care of him in the bathroom. It was Renjun who dragged his drunk ass home and made sure he had a proper meal before he went back to bed. And it was Renjun who took care of him when he was sick, making him soup and staying in to cuddle him until he felt better. It was always Renjun. 

He smiles to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to find Renjun as he combs through the rest of his damp hair. The older moves over to switch the hairdryer off a minute later, leaving it on the bedside table. 

He yelps feeling Jaemin’s colds hands snake around his waist under his shirt before pulling him down completely. Jaemin giggles, pulling the duvet over them as he hugs Renjun impossibly closer against his chest. The pair stay like that for a few minutes, Jaemin back-hugging the smaller and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

They don’t realize it was raining until a minute later, making the already cold ambience even colder as Renjun relaxes into the touch and Jaemin chooses to whiff at his boyfriends freshly washed cherry scented hair. The rain hits against the window panes, the sound echoing throughout the silent room. The shorter feels Jaemin’s breath ghost over his neck before he turns around to face him as the taller shifts his arm.

Even through the dimly lit surroundings, Jaemin’s smile was bright enough to light the whole room, leaving Renjun’s heart to thump harder as the taller’s breath now ghosts over his lips. He takes his time, staring at Jaemin’s eyes, admiring his long lashes. He then looks over at his nose, smiling even wider than he already was and Renjun’s sure he looks like a fool. But Jaemins always had that impact on him. Making him smile to himself at random times of the day like an idiot, despite Jaemin being the more affectionate one. But if you asked Jaemin, he’s sure to say the opposite. 

Although anyone could tell Jaemin was the more outwardly affectionate one, it was different with Renjun. Choosing to kiss Jaemin behind closed doors instead made it feel more special. He doesn’t miss the little gestures Renjun does either. Picking up coffee from his favorite coffee place when Jaemin was feeling sad or leaning his head on Jaemin’s shoulder when they would ride the train or bus from time to time. Jaemin doesn’t think he’ll ever trade them for the world, it was just another Renjun thing he found endearing. It’s always just Renjun and Jaemin, never one without the other. 

Renjun finds himself finally looking at Jaemin’s lips. They’re slightly parted and quivering due to the cold weather and he feels another fan of breath hit his own lips before Jaemin speaks up. 

“So are you going to kiss me or do I have to do it?” Renjun giggles and Jaemin thinks about how in in love he is when he feels the smaller slot their lips together. The warmth in his chest spreads deeper when he tastes Renjun’s strawberry chapstick against his lips, fingers dancing to cup Jaemin’s cheek. Jaemin lets his hand snake behind Renjun’s back, rubbing circles as Renjun groans against his lips, making him smile into the kiss. 

They pull back after a minute and Renjun kisses his nose and goes back in to give him a chaste kiss before pulling back again. Jaemin’s heart goes ballistic at the site of his boyfriend’s red lips and who’s now slightly panting. But it gets replaced by a fond feeling once Renjun breaks out in a soft smile, eyes drooping sleepy. Cutie.

“I should carry the chair back to the kitchen” Jaemin whispers and shifts before being tugged back down by the shorter. 

“No, do it tomorrow. You’re warm and I’m cold, don’t leave” Renjun pouts, eyes closed, pulling Jaemin closer as the latter breaks out in a fond smile and whispers back a soft “Okay” a beat later and kisses his forehead.

“I love you Jaem” Jaemin snorts because Renjun’s now half asleep and his boyfriend is just so cute.

“I love you too Injun” He whispers back before drifting off to sleep at the sound of the rain and little breaths echoing in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> wewww that was a lot :D but i hope you enjoyed it!! this is part of my renmin series which u should check out ;( i also have a renmin biker fic so if you like cyberpunk aus... : ))
> 
> twt: rensfilms (my au twt where i hv an ongoing renmin au!)
> 
> tysm 4 reading


End file.
